Shido Fuyuki
Shido Fuyuki (冬木士度) is a fictional character in the manga/anime GetBackers. Appearance Personality First introduced as the Beastmaster, Shido has the ability to control animals, although it should be better stated that he asks them for favors, as he views animals as his friends. Previously one of the VOLTS Four Kings, after they disbanded, Shido left the Infinity Fortress to make a living outside, like Ginji Amano, the leader of VOLTS and whom Shido respects as a friend. After reconciling with Ginji (whom he felt had betrayed Volts by leaving the Infinity Fortress) during the "Get Back the Sound of Life!" arc, Shido took a cue from the Get Backers and started his own retrieval service - occasionally aided by Emishi. He is generally very independent and cold to others. Even though his powers allow him to control animals, he considers them friends, and tries to protect them as they do him. He eventually ends up living with Madoka Otowa and he has an ongoing rivalry with Ban Mido; Shido calls Ban "snake bastard" ("Snake-for-Brains" in the English anime) while Ban's retort is often "saru-mashi" (monkey boy) or, due to his stay with Madoka, "pimp". History Plot Overview Equipment and Abilities Maryudo As Shido is also a Maryuudo (a fictional ancient clan of aboriginals who communicated with animals), he ha s the ability to take on the characteristics of about 100 different types of animals, such as a bat's echolocation abilities, or a wolf's strength and claws. It's been mentioned that Shido was a "genius which comes only once in a 100 years", which may mean that his ability to take on so many animal forms may be a unique thing. Some of the Maryudo Techniques of Shido are: *'Primate Form': This allows Shido to be able to elevate and jump into impossible lengths into the sky. It also grants him primate like strength and enhanced agility. *'Cat Form': This allows Shido to become even more agile and flexible as well as enhance his hearing and vision. *'Wolf Form': Similar to Ban Mido's Snake Bite; Shido's mouth becomes fangs and his arms become as powerful as wolf claws enabling him to crunch his way into victory. *'Soaring Bird': Enables Shido flight and enables him to deliver a massively powerful dive attack onto his opponent. *'Grizzly Form': Similar to Primate Form *'Bat Form': Allows him to gain Bat senses and sense sound waves. It also doubles his speed. He basically gains a Bat's echolocation. *'Earth Dragon From': Allows Shido to effortlessly bury underground to avoid widespread explosions. *'King Buck Form': Grants him an unbreakable grip and incredible accuracy. *'Vulture Form': He is able to gain the power of a seer and sense any events that are about to happen to him. *'Hyakujuu Gitai Kosougi' (Beast Mimicry Tiger Claw Impression): Shido gains a massive amount of speed and strength enabling him to instantly attack all enemies within his perimeter. *'Beast Whistle': Enables Shido to possess any form of mammal. *'Hyakujuu Gitai, Kyouyougi' (Beast Mimicry Madman Impression): An attack in which the nature is unknown... *'The Living Black Shadow': Shido can get his arms ripped apart, neck sliced, legs sliced, and and completely burned into a crisp or completely mutilated and then he will take the form of hundreds and thousands of bats, or mice or animals and reform perfectly intact. Chimera As the last survivor of the Fuyuki Clan, Shido's Chimera form is one of the three "keys" to opening the sealed gates of Babylon City, which Ban's grandmother sealed long ago. Even without activating its powers, he was seen to be able to subdue Kazuki Fuuchouin, even as he went berserk as the Terror Prince. Once activated, his strength is increased to the point of where Shido flicked his arm and leveled an entire armored building. With one stomp of his leg, he left a massive stream long crack within the steel armored ground. His endurance is increased to the point that widespread particle and space diminishing attacks do absolutely nothing to him. Flames that are so hot that they resemble flames from hell doesn't even faze him. Within this Form, Shido has all of the power of his animals and quite possibly that of the Kiryudo. *'Enhanced Willpower': If he imagines that he can break something that is unbreakable, he'll do it, If he imagines that he can be faster than his opponents, then he'll be faster. If he can't imagine an attack or an ability working on him, then it won't. Shikizoku Shido's Shikizoku power is "Awakening": Using this skill, he can release the potential powers which are hidden within that person. He used this to restore Ginji Amano's powers (and turn him into Raitei) in the Kiryuudo arc. Relationships Masaki Kurusu In VOLTS, Shido was paired with Masaki Kurusu to protect the East Gates of the Infinity Fortress. Due to this, he knows a lot about Masaki and his followers, although it is doubted he knows about Masaki's true identity as a vassal for the Voodoo King. In the "Get Back the Lost Time" arc, he remarks that Masaki has changed a lot from what he used to be, 'a man who will protect the weak.' Madoka Otowa Both in the manga and anime, Shido's relationship with Madoka has progressed to a stage whereby he would do almost anything to protect her. As a sign of how well a companion Madoka is, Shido even noted that she could talk to animals, a trait not many ordinary humans could achieve. In the manga finale, he was seen carrying Madoka's shopping, possibly a homage to the ending of the anime series, where he does the same thing. Battles Quotes Trivia * His name Shido 'means "gentleman, samurai" (士) ('shi) and "occurrence, time" (度) (do). * Shido's surname Fuyuki 'means "winter" (冬) ('fuyu) and "tree" (木) (ki). Category:Characters Category:Four Kings Category:Volts Category:Shiki Clan Category:Male